Everything to Dust
by RomanticideToxicity
Summary: The TARDIS can turn into a human form. When Rose looks into the TARDIS, both exchange a little of themselves. They end up having conversations about Bad Wolf and Rose telepathically bonds with the TARDIS core. Not sure how this is gonna work out, but I hope you like it anyways. :P Enjoy and please review.


**Well, this is a new story I have decided to start working on. The Heart of the TARDIS can materialise as a person, and when the TARDIS looks into Rose Tyler, both leave a little of each other within them. The TARDIS talks to Rose Tyler in her dreams and the two gradually bond and when Rose disappears, the TARDIS mourns. There are gonna be a few specific episode references, but between will mostly be Rose and the TARDIS. Not sure how this will work out, but here's basically where everything kicks off. Also, not sure how long this will be. Anyways, please review. :') **

There was a loud clatter and finally the grate broke away. A golden mist rose up from it, the heart of the TARDIS seeping out into the air. Rose stood still, her eyes wide, fixed upon the heart. Her breathing deepened, her heart thudding painfully hard in her chest. And then it was filling her, sinking into her, and for a second it felt as though heaven and bliss taking over. The TARDIS door slammed shut behind her, locking.

_Rose Tyler. . . . _A voice whispered from within her, the words soft and gliding like Time.

"Rose!" Mickey's voice was lost over the loud rasp of the TARDIS.

It felt like the ultimate sacrifice, the ultimate love, was flowing through her. Her widened eyes were glowing, the TARDIS pouring from within her. There was pain, with the paradise running through her. Equations and images of the universe seared into her head, a mass explosion that sent a painful ache through her head through her head_. PastPresentFuture._

The voice whispered softly into her head, sinking into her being. _You are the_ _Bad Wolf Girl I see you, Bad Wolf. I've been waiting for you. _

It knew her. The TARDIS hurtled, and she was still, she was still staring, hypnotised, into the depths of it. Everything was still pouring through her, still pulsing and throbbing, all of time and space whispering its secrets to her.

_Bad Wolf Girl, you will save him. _

"Yes," Rose whispered aloud, her voice faint. The power twined through her, painful and beautiful, the perfect song of the universe. She was trembling.

She could feel when the TARDIS settled, fully materialised. The door swung open even as she turned, the golden light pouring out of the door. She stepped out onto the deck, to the mess of thick messy wires and the Daleks, staring out of the light at her Doctor, her perfect Doctor. . .

"What've you done?" Her Doctor cried, sprawled back on the floor. He stared at her with wide, almost fearful eyes.

"I looked into the TARDIS. And the TARDIS looked into me." She said her voice slow and slurred slightly, thick and heavy. The TARDIS spoke still to her, still whispering, still calling her _Bad Wolf. _

"You looked into the time vortex. Rose; no one's meant to see that!"

There was a second while his words, quick as they were, sunk it. She blinked her golden eyes, her hair fluttering slightly in the breeze of Time and Space that came from the TARDIS.

"I am the bad wolf." She responded, barely blinking her eyes despite the tears already glistening at their edges. She looked up, above her doctor and fastened her gaze onto the words high above her. BADWOLF CORPORATION. "I create myself. I take the words." Her breathe caught slightly as she raised her hand, feeling herself connect with every atom within them. "I scatter them," she moved her hand slowly across, watching the words come away from the wall, fading and disintegrating into themselves. "In time and space." She paused for a second, struggling to think through the universe "A message to lead myself here."

"Rose, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this _now_." His voice hitched and trembled. "You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're gonna _burn."_

Her eyes dropped back down to him, breathing shallowly, and the gold in her eyes faded slightly, revealing her brown eyes. Her lips parted. "I want you safe. My Doctor, protected from the false god."

"You cannot hurt me. I am immortal."

Her eyes snapped to the Dalek, darkening back to gold.

"You are _tiny._" She spat, the tear tracks on her face visible even in the gold light she basked in. "I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence and I divide them." Her eyes burned gold once again, and her hand snapped up. One the three Dalek's before her turned into nothing more than fine gold sand. "Everything must come to dust." Her voice saddened, "All things. Everything dies." Daleks all around her faded and dusted. "The time war ends."

"I will not die. I cannot die!" The Dalek's voice whined through her even as the entire Dalek fleet faded into nothing.

"Rose, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go."

The power flushed through her, needy and burning, somehow both paradise and hell.

"How I can I let go of this?" She answered, eyes bright. Her entire being radiated the power, the pleasure and the pain as she sought out Jack in her mind. Her voice trembled. "I bring _life."_

"But this is wrong! You can't control life and death!"

"But I can." She cut in quickly, seeking comfort within his eyes. "The sun and the moon. The day and night. But why do they hurt?"

"The power's gonna kill you and it's my fault!" He turned his head away for a second, eyes squeezing shut with torment.

"I can see everything." His head swivelled back abruptly. "All that is. All that was. All that ever could be."

The Doctor scrambled up from the floor. "That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?"

"My head-" She choked.

"Come here." He pulled her into his arms gently.

"-Is killing me."

"I think you need a Doctor."

He slanted his mouth over hers. She felt the TARDIS seep away from her, leaving her feeling faint and almost isolated. Her eyes closed, mouth lightly kissing him back even as darkness over took her. And yet, something deep, something golden and soft, remained within her. The Heart of the TARDIS, faint but beautiful, remained within her.

_Bad Wolf Girl. . . . _The voice echoed softly inside of her.


End file.
